


Nightmare, Nightmare

by Thistley



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan’s Room Vlive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley
Summary: “ Chan turned around quickly. Jisung had fallen asleep against the wall, phone held loosely in his hand. Instead of looking peaceful his face was screwed up in discomfort and he was moving his head.Chan got up and crouched beside him, feeling his forehead but finding no heat. He frowned. Jisung had started to murmur under his breath. “
Relationships: Bang Chan & Park Jisung
Kudos: 74





	Nightmare, Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know this is shit. I had the idea but had no idea who I wanted to have the nightmare because I don’t know many SM groups. Ended up selecting a random maknae I knew of and trying to make a reason for them to be nearby lmao. 
> 
> I just couldn’t not write it.

Chan was skimming through the Vlive comments when there was a hesitant knock on the door. He paused for a moment before turning around in his chair. “Come in,” he called.

He didn’t know who he expected. One of his members, perhaps a manager. Someone who certainly wasn’t on his list was NCT Dream’s Jisung. 

Jisung stood in the opened doorway nervously, clutching his phone in his hand.

“Jisung?” Chan said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

It was rare that groups from even from SM had time to socialise with each other, let alone with groups from other companies. 

Jisung looked nervously at the computer that was still running the live. “My group came to see yours and I stayed behind. I came to find them.”

Chan blinked. “Oh. Well I think they’re in -“

Jisung cut him off. “No, I know where they are. I just needed somewhere a little quieter and I saw you were live - is it okay if I sit in here? I’ll be quiet.”

It was then that Chan realised Jisung was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Yeah, yeah no problem.” He watched as Jisung shut the door and settled down on the floor beside the desk, only just in view of the camera. 

‘He looks awful,’ Chan thought, quickly noting the dark bags under his eyes. He moved back to his live, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to Jisung.

“Sorry about that guys,” he said, turning his smile back on and switching to English. 

Chan was about to answer a question from a fan about ten minutes later when he saw a sudden influx of messages.

“Is Jisung okay?”  
“Check on Jisung!!!”  
“Your friend looks like he’s having a nightmare”

Chan turned around quickly. Jisung had fallen asleep against the wall, phone held loosely in his hand. Instead of looking peaceful his face was screwed up in discomfort and he was moving his head. 

Chan got up and crouched beside him, feeling his forehead but finding no heat. He frowned. Jisung had started to murmur under his breath.

“No, please don’t go,” Jisung mumbled quietly, hopefully enough that the live wouldn’t hear. 

Chan was about to wake him when Jisung jerked awake, a choked scream on his lips.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay!” Chan said, immediately reaching out to comfort him. He wrapped Jisung in a tight hug. “Let me just end the live, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Jisung reluctantly let go and ducked his head away from the camera. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about cutting this short guys. I’ll see you soon, okay?” He didn’t leave any time to read the comments and shut it down. 

Quickly, he moved back to Jisung who was still curled up by the wall. 

“Jisung?” He asked. 

Jisung looked up and Chan felt his heart squeeze a moment at the tears on his cheeks.

“Nightmare?” He asked, sliding down to sit more comfortably.

Jisung nodded. “I’m sorry, I thought if someone else was with me they would stop.” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Chan ran a hand through his hair gently. “You mean you’ve been having them a lot?”

Jisung stayed quiet. 

“C’mon, you can tell me,” Chan said quietly. 

Jisung hid his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’ve been having them every night. I’ve barely slept. I stayed behind at the dorms today to try and sleep but woke up screaming.”

Chan pulled him tighter. “What are they about?”

Jisung let out a whimper and Chan immediately rushed to calm him, returning his hand to his hair.

“It’s stupid,” Jisung mumbled.

“Nothing is stupid if it’s bothering you this much.” Chan turned Jisung’a face slightly so he was looking at him. 

Jisung sighed heavily. “My members leave me. I beg for them to come back and they don’t, they just leave me.” A few more tears fell down his face. 

Chan’s heart hurt listening. “Have you told your members about this?”

Jisung shook his head. “I didn’t want to be a bother,” he whispered. 

They lasped into silence for a moment, Chan considering what to do. He glanced at his phone on the desk. He had the phone numbers of a few NCT members, but no one from Dream.

“Hey, Jisung. Can we call your group? I think you should talk to them,” Chan said gently. 

Jisung tensed in his arms by eventually nodded, sliding his phone across the floor.

Cham picked it up carefully and input the password Jisung told him.

He scrolled down the contacts and pressed the first one he found - Jaemin.

The phone rang for a few moments before there was an answer.

“Hey, Jisung!” His cheerful voice said.

Chan could hear the noise of several other people in the background, and Jaemin sounded slightly breathless. 

“It’s Chan, from Stray Kids.”

“Oh.” Chan heard the happiness drop in his voice. “Is everything okay? Why do you have Jisung’s phone?”

Chan hummed slightly. “Jisung is upset, he needs to talk to you. Is your group free?”

He heard a distant shout on the other end - Jaemin with the phone away from his face. “We’ll be right there. Uh - where are you?”

Chan relayed their place and Jaemin hung up as he was telling his group. Chan felt his own phone buzz with texts - presumably from his own members who were with Jaemin when he called - but ignored it. 

Chan pushed the phone back towards Jisung. “They’re on their way. It’s okay.”

Jisung sighed again. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

-

They had been sitting there for a little while longer before there was a quick knock on the door.

“Yeah!” Chan yelled.

The door opened to reveal Dream standing there, Jaemin in front. He seemed panicked. 

“Jisung? Are you okay?” He said.

Chan moved slightly to let them surround Jisung. He watched them clock the dried tear tracks.

“Baby? What’s going on?”

There was silence for a few moments. 

“He’s been having nightmares,” Chan said.

The group turned to look at him. “He fell asleep here and woke up screaming. He said it’s been happening for a while.”

There were noises of distress. 

“Listen, I’ll leave you guys to talk. I should get back anyway. Jisung, you’re going to be okay?”

Jisung stood up. “Yeah...” he played with his hoodie string. “Thank you.” He quickly hugged Chan before darting back. 

Chan ruffled his hair and smiled. “It’s okay, kid. See you again soon.”

He slinked out of the room to let them talk. ‘Guess I’d better do damage control with my group,’ he thought. ‘And the Vlive.’


End file.
